Laminated safety glass of the initially named type generally comprises two glass panes and an adhesive layer connecting the glass panes that is preferably formed by a film of polyvinyl butyral (PVB). Glass panes of this type are used in the motor vehicle sector or construction sector, for instance.
Such laminated safety glass, with the properties necessary for this purpose, is typically produced in autoclaves in which the glass panes, combined into a pre-laminate with the adhesive film disposed in between, are pressed at temperatures of up to 145° C. and pressures of more than 10 bar, forming the actual laminated safety glass. The use of autoclaves has the disadvantage that they, as well as the actual production process, are particularly costly and time-consuming, and therefore are not economically viable, particularly for small production quantities.